A Very Victorious Prom
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Ok, full summary inside but the short version is I entered the challenge by emeralddusk so wish me luck


**Ok, so here's the deal: I was looking for Cat/Tori fanfics to read since they're the cutest couple on Victorious even if they aren't actually dating on the show. Well, I saw the Prome Special Challenge posted by emeralddusk and decided that since I was bored and had nothing better to do, I would accept the challenge and do it. So, tell me what you think.**

**I might have left out or changed some of the text from the show because I haven't seen this episode in awhile, but I always love a good challenge so, here you go.**

**And I don't own Victorious... though Cat Valentine is delectable, i don't own it so don't sue.**

* * *

**A Very Victorious Prom**

"So, where's your date?" Andre asked.

Tori glanced at her pearpad and groaned. "I knew I forgot something."

_How could you?_ The brunette screamed at herself. _You forgot to ask Cat to come to the dance with you!_ "Maybe I can just dance with you..."

As she said this, something pink caught Tori's eye and she glanced over to see Cat talking to some bulky guy in a spinning, light up hat. Tori's eyes narrowed in jealousy before her attention was stolen by the sudden appearance of Jade and, surprisingly, Beck.

"Hey there, promers." the dark-haired girl called.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, inwardly groaning. _I don't have time for this._ She thought. _I have to talk to Cat for a dance and prove I'm better than that muscular light head._

Tori tuned Jade out for a moment before going after her in agitation to explain the concept of 'Prome.' After the horrible video Jade had put on, Tori noticed Robbie talking to Cat and raised an eyebrow. Robbie appeared to be a bit angry and the more he spoke, the more confused Cat looked. Tori's eyes narrowed further at the faint hint of tears in Cat's eyes, but she had to go find Jade.

She stormed into the school thinking, _If Robbie dares to make my Cat cry, I swear I will-._ She didn't have enough time to finish the thought because Jade was up ahead.

Striding over to the Goth girl, Tori asked, "Will you stop?"

"No, I'm still thirsty?"

Tori snatched the soda away from her and said, "I'm tired of your stupid pranks. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you ruined my show." Jade replied.

"Oh boohoo." Tori growled. "Why don't you just take your soda and go home to cry, you big baby."

"Funny you should mention babies…" Jade said, her eyes glittering maliciously at someone over Tori's shoulder. Tori turned to see a grown man in a diaper walking toward her with a short man carrying a stereo right behind him

"Hey, which of you is Tori Vega?" the man asked.

"I am." Tori said a little hesitant.

"Well, the entertainment is here." he told her.

"Who are you?" Tori demanded.

"I sing, I dance, I pee my pants! I'm Doug the Diaper Guy." the guy said.

Tori turned to Jade as Doug went out to the party. "You are one sick, sick creature."

"I know." Jade said, moving out to the party as well.

Tori stood there for a moment and thought, _Maybe I can invite Cat to a special after party at my house to make up for this horrible experience._ Tori burst out into the courtyard and found Doug dancing eagerly among the high-schoolers. Most of the students ignored him and continued having fun with their dates.

"Hey Tori, where's the band?" Andre asked.

Tori dialed them up on her cell as she looked around for Cat, spotting the redhead speaking with Robbie again. This time the tears in her eyes were more prominent and Tori's eyes narrowed as Robbie walked off. _I'll get you, Shapiro!_ Tori thought grimly. Finally, the bandleader picked up and Tori asked about the band.

"…sorry but you called and canceled the band."

"What do you mean? I didn't cancel the band!"

The caller had already hung up and Jade sauntered over. "Seems the prom has hit a snag." She said in that southern accented voice she used to mock Tori.

Tori's eyes narrowed dangerously and she took a step toward Jade before Andre tapped her shoulder. As Tori turned Jade disappeared. Tori growled under her breath as Andre told her all about what was happening.

"You know what?" she said, finally throwing her hands in the air. "Jade wins. Prom is over. Everyone can just go home!"

Just then, Trina grabbed her and growled, "This thing isn't over until you announce Prom king and, uh, Prom QUEEN."

Tori stared at her incredulously as an idea formed in her head. "Trina, that's it!" Running onto the platform, Tori grabbed the microphone and called, "Hey everyone. Don't leave just yet. I know that this has been bad, but we still have to announce Prom King and Queen."

Tapping her pear-pad, Tori saw Trina's picture appear and instantly knew that she'd had Sinjin hack into the system and make her Prom Queen. That explains why she was with him for the entire night. Pushing that aside, Tori called, "And Hollywood Arts' first Prom Queen ever is Jade West."

Tori smiled down in satisfaction as Jade was crowned, to the other girl's immense irritation. Tapping her pear-pad once more, Tori announced, "And the first ever Prom King is… Doug the Diaper Guy!"

Doug yelled out in surprise and excitement as he was crowned. Then he carried off a frantically screaming Jade. Tori raised her arms in victory and soon got students together in order to create a band. She held out her hand for Cat and the redhead smiled at her happily. Standing side-by-side, Tori counted down for the song and began singing a song she composed with Andre that they called, "My Best Friend's Brother". Singing the song with Cat and Andre, Tori was happy that she had made the Prom work after all. When the rain started up, she really didn't want to stop and was happy when the crowd agreed.

Continuing and finishing the song, Tori laughed and hugged Andre to the obvious irritation of his girlfriend. Turning, she frowned to see Cat talking to the guy in the grey suit. Tori noted with some satisfaction that his suit jacket was slightly burned.

"See you on Monday, Tug." Cat said happily.

"Bye." The boy said hurriedly.

Cat turned to Tori once he'd left and smiled sweetly at her.

"He asked you?" Tori inquired.

"Yes." Cat replied innocently.

"I'm glad he did. My Kitten's not allowed to attend Prome on her own."

Cat giggled and asked, "Can we dance?"

"In the rain? Of course!" Tori nodded to the band and led Cat down to the dance floor, taking her hand eagerly. Cat placed her hands on Tori's shoulders as Tori placed her hands at Cat's hips they began slow dancing together. When that song ended, the band jumped into a slightly twisted version of the tango and Tori led Cat through the steps

"I took a dancing class as one of my choices." Tori told the dazed Cat

"With Mrs. Stenovsky?" Cat asked.

Tori nodded and Cat smiled up at her, leading in the next few steps. "I took her class too." she said.

The two were happily tangoing and beside them, Tori was amused to see Andre and Beck doing the same. It would have been even more hilarious had Jade been there to watch. Spinning their partners away, Beck got Cat and Tori got Andre. As they were passing back, Andre's zipper got caught on the short hem on Cat's dress, making it shorter. Tori grinned and reached down to pull a strand on her own dress, making it shorter as well as the dance continued without missing a beat.

When the tango was coming to an end, Tori went against tradition and lifted Cat high into the air before dipping her down low and kissing her as passionately as she could. Cat responded in kind and the kiss was drawn out as catcalls and wolf-whistles rang out. Tori pulled back for breath and glanced over, nearly dropping Cat at what she saw: Beck and Andre were engaged in a deep lip-lock and didn't look like they were going to let go anytime soon. Laughing, Cat and Tori continued to dance around the boys until they finally pulled away.

"Bout time!" Tori called.

"Dance is almost over." Cat added. The boys grinned at each other and walked arm-in-arm after the girls, who were walking hand-in-hand.

"Tori, can you drive us home?" Beck asked.

"As long as I don't get any visual or audio in the backseat, you can do whatever you want." The boys nodded to the deal and Tori caught the keys Beck tossed to her.

Once they finally made it to Beck's house, Tori asked, "Beck? Can I borrow your car and bring it to you tomorrow?"

"Actually, Tori, keep it for the rest of the weekend and drive it to school. I'll walk with Andre and get the keys from you then."

"Thanks." Tori told him as he and Andre got out.

Tori started the car back up and drove slowly to her home. "Tori?" Tori glanced over at Cat briefly and pulled over into a forest-y area not far from her house, making sure they were concealed. Cat leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Best Prome ever." Cat murmured. Tori smiled and leaned over to catch the redhead in a heated kiss. Cat moaned and pulled Tori closer; Tori, in turn, straddled Cat on the passengers' side.

After several minutes of heated kissing, Cat asked, "Do you think Beck will be mad if we make love in his car?"

Tori nibbled on her neck slightly and asked, "Does it matter?"

Cat's answer to that was to sit up and drag Tori to the backseat.

"You were right." Tori gasped. "Best Prome ever."

* * *

**_So what did you think? Was it good enough to win the challenge. Why don't you tell me by sending a review so i can see how bad it was. ^_^_**


End file.
